No se trata de orgullo
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: No es una pesadilla. Sigue siendo un sueño, muy feliz. Respiro aliviado. Sólo es una fantasía más.


¡Hola, hola, sempais! Espero que donde quiera que se encuentren, hayan disfrutado felices fiestas (x3) Y pues... (owoU) Ha pasado un siglo de no leernos, ¿a que sí? Ya saben, para quienes siguen o siguieron aquel fic que tiene por nombre _"Sentirse amado_" (no los culparía por no hacerlo gracias a mi falta de consideración), que parece olvidado por completo pero que no lo está en absoluto (continúa torturándome) y sólo pasa por una racha de _completa-falta-de-inspiración (_cosa que no es culpa mía sino de las muchas tareas y exámenes que atrofiaron mi cerebro por completo); en fin, ya ha pasado un siglo (uwuU).

Bueno, ya, todo esto sólo para decir que mientras hacía humo mi cerebro al buscar una idea del Yuuram, salió este pequeño fic (nwn), el cual espero que lo encuentren... ya saben, de su gusto (owo).

**El maravilloso mundo de _Kyou Kara Mao!_ no me pertenece en absoluto, y se obvia porque quienes lo hicieron (****Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi) no hacen verdadero mi deseo eterno e irrefutable de ver juntos a Yuuri y Wolfram. Tampoco recibo dinero, sigo tan pobre como siempre y únicamente pido sus preciados reviews (TwT). **

_Advertencias por OoC y... pues, como siempre, una idea rara salida de una noche con insomnio (:D)_

* * *

**(*~((No se trata de orgullo))~*)**

**.**

Jamás he creído en el amor verdadero y apenas concibo la idea de que una búsqueda por el mundo entero, como la que hace mi madre, tenga sentido alguno. Los sentimientos no son algo que esté en las prioridades de un Mazoku y mucho menos de un guerrero, porque necesitamos tener la cabeza fría y actuar con prudencia. Todo lo demás debe estar relegado en una parte oculta del corazón, porque no sirve de nada en la pelea. Importa mejorarse cada día y derrotar a los enemigos, aquellos que quieren destruir la paz que con tantos trabajos Shin Makoku ha levantado, reconstruyendo a partir de los escombros que fuego y sangre causaron durante los últimos años. Y sé que el bien de un individuo no se antepone a las necesidades del resto, así que toda mi vida he intentado cumplir con las expectativas que el hijo de la antigua Maou carga sobre los hombros.

He fracasado rotundamente. Gunter se encarga de recordarme lo malcriado, vanidoso, molesto, egoísta, rencoroso, voluble, grosero y caprichoso que soy.

Aunque nunca me haya dignado a admitirlo en voz alta, sé que en el país no dejan de preguntarse por qué no logro ser igual que Gwendal o Conrad; dicen que me falta el sentido del liderazgo y bondad del que ellos hacen tanta gala, pero aunque no lo crean, intento mejorar. Con cuánta envidia he observado la facilidad con la que Conrad ofrece la sonrisa y no teme arriesgarse por el resto sin pensarlo dos veces, y no se imaginan lo mucho que deseo tener tantos conocimientos como Gwendal, quien sabe qué hacer en cualquier situación y siempre correctamente. Los he admirado en silencio durante tanto tiempo y busco cómo parecerme a ellos, para que todos dejen de mirarme con desaprobación disimulada e hipócrita. Pero es obvio que estoy lejos de conseguir mi objetivo.

Después de todo, sigo siendo un niño que busca recibir lo que quiere en cuanto lo pide. Estoy acostumbrado a que se cumplan mis caprichos y que a pesar de todo, la gente me vea desde abajo; no tienen otra opción y para qué mentir, tampoco lo encuentro un inconveniente. Dejo que con críticas positivas o negativas me hagan el centro de su atención y la verdad es que me gusta. Sí, quizá aquí es donde radica mi problema: Estoy demasiado acostumbrado a que la gente se olvide de mi personalidad y se interese únicamente en mi físico. La gente suele decepcionarse conmigo, y terminan diciendo que soy muy diferente a lo que pensaban. _«Es culpa suya por sacar conclusiones apresuradas», pienso cada vez que sucede, restándole importancia y continuando con mi vida. Ya no puedo seguir con ello, sin embargo. Las cosas han cambiado desde la llegada de Yuuri, el nuevo Maou y… mi prometido. _

Es patético siquiera pensar cuán enamorado estoy de aquel enclenque. La forma en que los sentimientos explotan en mi corazón al encontrarme bajo el escrutinio de su cálida mirada, hace que me ruboricé hasta que las mejillas arden tanto que parecen prospectos muy buenos a convertirse en sartenes; es una suerte que Yuuri sea tan despistado. Él…, _siempre tan iluso, siempre generoso, siempre crédulo, siempre dispuesto a reconocer en las gentes las mejores virtudes, las mismas que él sin notarlo ni proponérselo, cultivaba en sí mismo tan hermosamente _[1]. Y no quiero dejarlo ir jamás. La sola idea me produce pánico, como un terror sin nombre que hace que vaya perdiendo poco a poco la razón.

Realmente deseo convertirme en todo lo que él quiere. El problema es que no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué hacer para empezar. El amor es algo que no he permitido ver a mis ojos y corazón, ni siquiera cuando se trata de algo que crece dentro de mí, cada día un poco más al estar cerca de Yuuri.

Pesa ocultarlo y pretender que no romper el compromiso es cuestión de orgullo, cuando se trata de poco menos que la mentira más grande que he dicho. La repito durante todas las noches antes de dormir, para convencerme de que mis sentimientos son algo que puedo controlar. ¡Más equivocado no puedo estar! Cuando él roza sus dedos con los míos, siento una corriente eléctrica que envía un calor agradable a través de todo mi cuerpo, en oleadas que se intensifican mientras Yuuri esboza su tímida sonrisa, como disculpándose de algo tan casto. Igual que todos los días, le dedicó una mirada cargada de todas las palabras que no me atrevo a decirle en voz alta, pues aunque grito a los cuatro vientos que estamos comprometidos, me apena decir que se trata de amor…al menos, si Yuuri continúa diciendo que deberíamos olvidarnos de su accidental propuesta, jamás me atreveré a hablarle acerca de la razón por la cual yo no estoy dispuesto a aceptar el rompimiento.

Una parte de mí grita que es ridículo seguir en este jueguito y que más nos valdría a ambos ser amigos. Al mismo tiempo hay otra parte —aquella que escucha al corazón y se empeña en intentarlo una vez más todos los días—, me asegura que vale la pena esperar. Sobra decir que nunca he sido muy paciente, pero estoy trabajando en ello. La verdad es que uno necesita mucha de ésa cuando tu prometido es un enclenque tan atolondrado.

Lanzo un suspiro en medio del anochecer y casi me arrepiento al mismo tiempo, porque no quiero despertar a Yuuri o a Greta, quienes descansan en la gran cama que hay en los aposentos del Maou. Tratando de no moverme demasiado, saco los pies de la cama y los pongo en el frío suelo, que de inmediato envía escalofríos por mi columna vertebral. Estamos en pleno invierno y aunque el camisón que llevo puesto es más abrigador que de costumbre, todavía siento que el frescor es un poco excesivo.

Los pensamientos que acosan mi insomnio siguen revoloteando en la cabeza, dando vueltas igual que molestos mosquitos. Y decido que será lo mejor, darme una vuelta por el palacio, con esperanza de que el sueño acuda a mí como muchas otras veces a lo largo de estos últimos meses.

Cojo de la silla más próxima el cambio de ropa humano con el que salí durante la tarde, cuando Greta quería pasear, y me cambié con sigilo. No tardé ni dos minutos en cerrar la puerta de la habitación y esforzar una mueca exhausta. Ya con la ropa me sentía mejor, pensé mientras caminaba sin destino alguno por los pasillos; a veces me encontraba con algunos guardias y respondía a sus saludos, apenas con escaso interés.

—¿Es otra de esas noches, Sire? —Preguntó uno de ellos, arqueando las cejas de una forma casi descarada. Fruncí el ceño y le respondí cortante que ya me las arreglaría solo, quién sabe por qué de repentino malhumor.

Al fin decidí sentarme cerca del jardín en el que descansaban las flores de mi madre. Uno se sentía a gusto en este lugar, donde alguna vez, que los tallos crecieran durante la guerra, parecía cosa de un milagro. El amor y la esperanza con la que madre las había cultivado, hacían que este fuera uno de mis sitios favoritos en todo Pacto de Sangre y posiblemente, dentro de todo Shin Makoku.

Había otro lugar, sin embargo, que últimamente me entregaba una paz absoluta, y era donde estuviera Yuuri; incluso en el mar, al que yo no terminaba de acostumbrarme y que a estas alturas, temía no hacerlo nunca.

Dejé que mis pensamientos vagaran indeterminadamente en los pétalos de flores, que se iluminaban tenuemente con la luz de la luna reflejada aquí y allá. Me acordé entonces de la fuente por la que Yuuri hubiese atravesado en alguna ocasión, tomándome por sorpresa pues creí que nunca lo volvería a ver. Aquel día realmente pensé que la felicidad se desbordaba de mi pecho con tanta fuerza que mis piernas terminarían por fallarme y caería al suelo, sin saber qué hacer aparte de llorar por la alegría. Tenía tanto miedo de no volverlo a ver…

Ya sentado lo más cómodamente posible en la pequeña muralla que separaba las flores, cerré los ojos y sonreí. Ahí, bañado por la luz blanca que caía desde el cielo, me pareció que nunca estaría más aliviado que al sentir de nuevo sus ojos en mí. Hasta que supe que jamás volveríamos a estar juntos, fue cuando me di cuenta de que lo amaba realmente, y ahora, mientras el tiempo transcurría, todavía no me atrevía a decirle lo que ardía por dentro.

Tenía que hacerlo, y lo haría un día.

_«Un poco de tiempo y valor es lo que me hace falta. Quizá él lo comprenda… tal vez, Yuuri sienta lo mismo»._

_Cuando los pasos de algunos soldados se perdieron a la vuelta de uno de los pasillos, el jardín se quedó en silencio, a excepción claro del flujo del agua, que parecía cantar una canción para las luciérnagas que iban apareciendo lentamente. _

_Cierro los ojos y sueño despierto. No me importa el frescor que recorre mi cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecer y temblar como gelatina. Tan sólo dejo que las fantasías abracen mi mente, suave y lentamente, como la caricia de la seda sobre la piel…, como el sonido de su voz al despertarme y hacer que sienta que mi hogar puede estar en cualquier sitio, incluso en alguna cueva escondida en el interior de un bosque maldito. _

_¿Podría alguien conocer la paz que ofrece el amor, incluso cuando no tengo idea de si es correspondido, al menos? Y sé que Yuuri me quiere, pero no hay certeza de que el atolondrado Enclenque me quiera de la misma manera. Aun así, ¿importaría? ¿Yo lograría olvidarme de este calorcillo que atrapa mi corazón siempre que estoy con él? _

_«Yo daría mi vida por su bienestar»._

_Mi madre creía fervientemente que el poder del amor era más grande que el de los elementos o la espada. Siempre pensé que era una tontería, pero ahora lo comprendía. Era esa fuerza que avivaba tu alma cuando todo parecía perdido, igual que una rosa sobreviviendo a la tempestad; la tibieza de un cuerpo junto al tuyo que equilibra todas tus necesidades y te hace sentir completo, por fin. _

_Como todos los días, evoqué su imagen inclinándose hacia delante, con aquella sonrisa que hacía que hubiera mil cosquillas en mi interior, como mariposas revoloteando en el estómago. Sus ojos, del color de la noche que me volvía loco, fijos en mí, tratando de comunicarme algo en medio del silencio y la tranquilidad que nos ofrecía la oscuridad. Los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, con sabor a menta, más y más cerca de mí hasta que alcancé a rozarlos. _

_¡Y vino el súbito estallido de amor! La gloria y el paraíso en un roce casto e inocente, tan __Yuuri__ que no puedo atraerlo con salvajismo para arrancarle suspiros y gemidos de placer, como sueño en mis fantasías. Así estoy a gusto…, así se cumple todo lo que he querido desde que descubrí la fortaleza de mi prometido. Porque lo seguirá siendo, porque Yuuri es demasiado bueno para negarse… y yo demasiado egoísta para permitir que se aleje de mi lado. No son celos… al menos, no del todo. Tampoco se trata de ningún tipo de orgullo, porque yo lo amo, y me partiría el alma verlo lejos de mí. _

_Seguiré luchando porque él acepté mis sentimientos y crezcan hacía mí los mismos, aquellos que agobian y dan sentido al mundo. _

—Wolfram —escuchó de su voz mi nombre y siento que la cabeza me da vueltas. Ya no tengo sus labios junto a los míos, así que tragando saliva, decidido a conservar aquella ilusión mucho más tiempo, me empujó hacia delante. Ahí está su rostro de nuevo y me permite unir nuestros labios. Él es inexperto, pero la verdad es que importa poco o nada—. _Wolf. _

Eso basta para hacer que entreabra los ojos. Él está ahí, con las pestañas rozando sus pómulos y las mejillas encendidas de una forma adorable. Sus cabellos le resbalan por la frente y se ve tan _sexy. _Huele a las flores que Greta le ha puesto en el pelo y el cuello. Todo se siente tan real mientras pongo las manos a ambos lados de su rostro y le obligó a quedarse ahí, sin importarme demasiado cuando aprieta finamente los párpados.

—Te amo, Yuuri —murmuró contra su boca.

Él abre los ojos y toda ilusión se rompe. Entonces me doy cuenta de que esto es real —él jamás habría puesto una cara así, a menos que fuera una pesadilla— y cuando me alejo, escandalizado y deseando que las palabras se las llevara el viento o ser capaz de retroceder en el tiempo para impedir este momento, siento que algo se rompe en mi interior; algo que suena como una alcancía quebrándose al caer al suelo.

_«Una pesadilla, que sea una pesadilla», repite mi ajetreada mente. Me doy cuenta de que lo estoy diciendo en voz alta y siento aún más pánico. _

—Yuuri, yo…

Y entonces, me han robado las palabras. Él está de nuevo sobre mi rostro, tocándome, acariciándome como si fuera a romperme.

No es una pesadilla. Sigue siendo un sueño, muy feliz. Respiro aliviado. Sólo es una fantasía más.

_Ya no me queda orgullo que defender cuando se trata de Yuuri. No mientras sostiene mi cintura y me dice "Te amo" una y otra vez. _

_Yuuri me __ve __en mis sueños, y nada me pone más contento. Incluso cuando sé que la realidad sería diferente, y que si no dijera que todo se trata de orgullo, él podría dejar de ser mi amigo. _

_Seguiré luchando por su amor, no me rendiré. Y quizá algún día… _

_…cuando despierto, él me está abrazando, observándome con esa sonrisa que sólo utiliza conmigo, aquella que dice cuánto me ama. Sus rasgos maduros, el cabello largo resbalando sobre sus hombros y la almohada blanca. _

—Wolf —saluda—: Buenos días, amor.

—Yuuri —respondo, dedicándole una sonrisa y besándolo. Aquí está de nuevo algo surgiendo en mi interior, cálido y hermoso.

_«_Qué hermoso sueño tuve_», pienso con una sonrisa recordando aquella noche en que, creyendo que todo se trataba de una fantasía, se cumplió mi más grande y profundo deseo: Saberme correspondido. _

_**FIN.**_

* * *

[1] Álvaro Mutis, _El último rostro. _Disponible en Ciudad Seva.

* * *

Pequeño y escrito de puño y letra en medio de la noche, con una lámpara que no alumbraba nada y mucho cuidado de no despertar a mis padres (xD), esto fue otro intento de aportar a la pareja, que es hermosa y oh, joder, ¡cómo me fascina, y que Thor deje caer un trueno sobre mi muñeco de Loki si no tengo que morderme el puño cada vez que los veo, para no gritar de emoción! ... *mira al cielo*... oh, qué les parece... ¡estoy diciendo la verdad! (:D), no que mienta muy seguido, pero de todas maneras es un gran alivio (x3). ¡Uh, ya estoy diciendo mis disparates de madrugada! Lo siento, lo siento (uwu).

En fin, de verdad espero que les haya gustado y que se atrevan a dejarme un comentario (owo). ¡Me harán el año entero! Y no miento, TheLoveIsArt vive todavía de los reviews (¬3¬u).

Pues, ya me despido: ¡Hasta pronto! (owo)/


End file.
